Umm...Well...Yeah...
by joedan84
Summary: I wrote this one in about an hour. My theory is that if Lana told Clark that she liked him, it would probably make him very nervous instead of happy. This is my take on how I thought it should go!


Started Writing: May 30, 2002  
  
Finished Writing: May 30, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. (If I did Chloe would tell Lana off, Clark would break Lana's heart, Lana would be comforted by Lex, and Clark would pursue Chloe…But, like I said I don't own them!) They belong to the WB. (Oh, yeah. If I could find someone for Chloe I would have a whole lot of 'Clex'ing going on!!)  
  
1 Umm…Well…Yeah  
  
"Clark?" Lana asked hesitantly.  
  
Clark looked across the table at the petite brunette. "Yeah, Lana?"  
  
"I've been thinking," Lana said scooting a little closer.  
  
"You've been thinking what?" Clark asked, oblivious to Lana's nervousness.  
  
Lana silently reached over and covered Clark's hand with her own.  
  
"Lana?" Clark asked becoming flustered.  
  
Lana smiled sweetly. "I've been thinking about you and me."  
  
"Uh…what do you mean?" Clark asked. He wished he could pull his hand back, but didn't want to be rude.  
  
"I like you, Clark. I know you like me," Lana said looking up at him.  
  
"What about Whitney?" Clark asked shuffling his feet.  
  
"Whitney's gone. I never told him that I'd wait for him," Lana said truthfully.  
  
"But," Clark said. "He loves you."  
  
"Don't you like me, Clark?" Lana asked. She was afraid she had read him wrong.  
  
"I do. I did. I mean-" Clark said not sure of what to say.  
  
Lana nodded in understanding, pulling her hand back. "She doesn't know does she?"  
  
Clark shook his head.  
  
"Go, Clark," Lana said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Lan," Clark said standing and kissing her cheek briefly. He quickly walked out of the Talon and into his truck. A few minutes later he was sitting on the steps of Chloe's front porch.  
  
"What's up, Clark?" Chloe asked with her trademark smile.  
  
"Lana came onto me," Clark told her.  
  
Chloe snorted. "Good for you."  
  
"She said she liked me," Clark said, his eyes distant.  
  
Chloe had to laugh. "This is the reaction you've been preparing since you were three feet tall?"  
  
Clark didn't answer. He only stared at his hands.  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked placing her hand on Clark's arm. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"  
  
Chloe turned his head to look into Chloe's eyes. "Not anymore."  
  
Chloe's heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, it's what I've always wanted, right?" Clark asked. It was as if he was searching for Chloe's reassurance.  
  
Chloe stood abruptly and brushed imaginary dirt off the seat of her pants. She walked a few steps into the yard before turning back to Clark. "Yes, Clark," she said aggravated. "It's what you've waited your whole life for."  
  
"Then why do I feel like this?" Clark asked standing up.  
  
"Like what?" Chloe asked disinterestedly.  
  
"Like I've been wasting my time," Clark said furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
"You've always wanted Lana," Chloe said refusing to get her hopes up. "She's your dream girl. Your everything. All you ever hoped for. Your very own telescope girl. The only one you'll ever have eyes for. She's-" Chloe was cut off when Clark kissed her.  
  
Chloe slowly eased into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck, but then she thought better of it. "Wait," she said pushing him away. She quickly wiped her mouth. "Rewind."  
  
"What?" Clark asked dazed. "Why?"  
  
"What happened to Lana?" Chloe asked pressing her fingertips to her temples.  
  
"I told you. She's not what I want anymore," Clark explained.  
  
"And what do you want?" Chloe asked continuing to rub her temples.  
  
"You," Clark said as if it was obvious.  
  
"So, I'm supposed to believe that all of the sudden you've stopped lusting after Miss Perfect?" Chloe asked, her arms flailing. "That by some miracle you've discovered that I have breasts and am in fact a girl and not just 'good ol' Chloe?'"  
  
Clark laughed. "Something like that."  
  
Chloe started to cry. "You have got to be kidding me. If this is a joke I will never forgive you, Clark. I swear I will hate you forever," Chloe said shaking her head.  
  
"Chlo, I'm not kidding. I am totally serious," Clark said.  
  
"I have got to be dreaming," Chloe said talking to herself. "Come on, Chloe. Wake up."  
  
"Do you dream of me often?" Clark teased.  
  
Chloe laughed in spite of her tears.  
  
"Chloe, I'm not joking. Ever since we got interrupted at the Spring Formal I wanted to finish our kiss. I figured out that I only wanted Lana because I could never have her. I want you, Chlo. I am not kidding, because that would hurt you. I would never hurt you," Clark explained.  
  
Chloe continued to cry. "This can't be real," she said her hands flying back to her head.  
  
"It is," Clark said, taking Chloe's wrists and pulling her hands from her face.  
  
Chloe nodded. She closed her eyes as Clark leaned in to kiss her again. Chloe wrapped her arms around Clark's neck and molded her body to his.  
  
Clark pulled back a moment later. "You're still crying," Clark said gently wiping away Chloe's tears.  
  
"I'm just afraid that any second I'll wake up and you won't be here," Chloe said searching Clark's eyes with her own.  
  
Clark pressed his forehead to Chloe's. "You're not dreaming. I'm really here, and I'll always be here," Clark said.  
  
"I love you, Clark," Chloe whispered.  
  
Clark smiled. "I love you, Chloe."  
  
Chloe grinned and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Clark. She sighed into his mouth as he deepened the kiss. They both finally got the kiss they had been so rudely stripped of weeks earlier.  
  
Author's Note: This is strictly a stand alone fic. I won't write anymore unless I get really desperate for some story ideas!! I just had the idea that if Clark could have Lana…it would make him more nervous than happy!  
  
Author's Note to NymphDuPave: I saw the Clex in 'Stray!!' Lex looked Clark up and down *twice* when he was giving him the foil!! I see it in every episode now! You're right. I have joined the dark side, young Vader. As much as I want Chlark…I can't keep the Clex out of my head!! Can I ask you a favor? I want to write more Clex, but lack the ideas. Can you give me some hints? I don't mean give me idea for stories…just some starter tips! I promise I'll give you credit and write many more Clex fics!! Pretty please with Clex lovin' on top? 


End file.
